Sun Jian
Sun Jian is one of the major protagonists in the beginning of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He is a father of Sun Quan, Sun Ce, and Lady Sun. Biography At the beginning of the story, Sun Jian is a vassal of He Jin, appointed as the next head of the army of the alliance against Dong Zhuo. Sun Jian had almost succeeded in mastering the Fanshui but was caused by food items that were not reached by Yuan Shu, Sun Jian was could not occupy the Sishui. The starving soldiers with low morale, made the power of Sun Jian's army be defeated by Hua Xiong. Returning to the combined army headquarters, Sun Jian argued with Yuan Shu about the delivery of food that did not arrive. Yuan Shu denied all accusations made by Sun Jian, and scapegoated one of his men to avoid the anger of Sun Jian and Yuan Shao. At the time of the fall of the Hulao Gate and the fire in Luoyang, Sun Jian led his army to Luoyang to help extinguish the fire. When extinguishing the fire, one of Sun Jian's soldiers found a royal stamp. The discovery of this imperial stamp made General Huang Gai advise Sun Jian to bid farewell to Yuan Shao and return to Jiangdong to make the next plan. Sun Jian wanted the discovery of this royal stamp to be confidential. But one of his soldiers reported the discovery to Yuan Shao to get a prize. When Sun Jian came to say goodbye, Yuan Shao forced Sun Jian to hand over the stamp to be stored safely. Sun Jian was said he did not have the stamp and managed to trick Yuan Shao. But Yuan Shao sent envoys to Liu Biao to attack Sun Jian on his way home to get the stamp. The fight between Sun Jian and Liu Biao for the sake of the royal stamp took place in Jingzhou. Sun Jian died in battle while attacking Liu Biao. Sun Jian was hit by poison arrows while pursuing the arrest of General Huang Zu. He was later replaced by his son, Sun Ce. Sun Jian's death in the boat caused by a trap from Liu Biao, Liu Biao also held his body, which later exchanged between General Huang Zu and Sun Jian's body. Sun Quan was 9 years old, came to hold an exchange. Personality Sun Jian is a calm man, but he always considerate and courteous to his men. Out of the three rulers for Wu, he is the one who acts most like a gentleman. He is generally kind to those around him and forgives past mistakes with subtle ease. It was known that he doubles as a fierce and courageous warrior. Since he is praised as a tiger of his homeland, he was pridefully refers to himself by his nickname on several occasions - his children also share his pride during their respective conquests. Gallery Sun_Jian_-_Qing_SGYY.jpg|Sun Jian from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Sun_Jian_(ROTK11).png|Sun Jian in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. Sunjian-rotk12.jpg|Sun Jian in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Sun_Jian_(ROTK12TB).png|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait. Sun_Jian_(domestic_old)_-_RTKXIII.jpg|Sun Jian in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII. Sun_Jian_(SSDO).png|Sun Jian in Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao. Sunjian-dw7art.jpg|Sun Jian in Dynasty Warriors 7. Sunjian-dw8art.jpg|Sun Jian in Dynasty Warriors 8. Sun Jian - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Sun Jian's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Sun_Jian_(DW9).png|Sun Jian in Dynasty Warriors 9. aHR0cDovL2ltZzAuaW1ndG4uYmRpbWcuY29tL2l0L3U9NjUxODc3MzA0LDIyMjA2NjYyMDgmZm09MjYmZ3A9MC5qcGc=.jpg|Sun Jian in Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994). Sun_Jian_Drama_Collaboration_(ROTK13_DLC).png|Sun Jian in Three Kingdoms (2010). Sun_Jian_Stage_Production_(DW8).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou theater production photo. Sun_Jian_Puppet_Collaboration_(ROTK13PUK_DLC).png|Ningyougeki Sangokushi collaboration portrait. Videos DYNASTY WARRIORS 9 Sun Jian death|Dynasty Warriors 9 - Sun Jian's death scene. Trivia *He is one of the playable characters in both the Dynasty Warriors and Knights of Valour game series. *His death is reminiscent of Boromir from The Lord of the Rings trilogy. Navigation Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Retired Category:Extravagant Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Loner Heroes Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Sophisticated Category:Elderly Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Outright Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Nurturer Category:Leaders Category:Political Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Officials Category:Monarchs Category:Pessimists Category:Posthumous Category:Victims Category:Historical Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Master Orator Category:Wise Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Mentor Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Hero Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Heroes from the past Category:Law Enforcers Category:Wrathful Category:Dreaded Category:Paragon Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Predecessor Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Passionate Learners